Asgard: The Lost Cosmos
by EverAfter90
Summary: Courage is Immortal; Family is Eternal
1. Asgard

_Asgard: The Lost Cosmos_

_Courage Is Immortal; Family Is Eternal_

_**The Royal Family**_

**Kassana (Kass) Odinsdotter:** King Odin's middle child and only daughter. Goddess of the cosmos and the sky, Kass has the ability to fly through the cosmos and communicate with the stars. She is constantly searching for 'the lost cosmos' that is said to house the most rare and valuable of stars, but has now become a mere legend in Asgard.

**King Odin Allfather: **King of Asgard, husband to Queen Frigga, and father to Thor, Loki, Kass, Baldur, and Brenam. Although a powerful leader, Odin has a distant relationship with his three youngest children especially his daughter Kass that causes much conflict between the two of them.

**Queen Frigga: **Queen of Asgard and famed to be the most beautiful woman in the Nine Realms. A kind and gracious queen who loves her husband and children, Frigga constantly has to be the bridge of resolution between her strict husband and rebellious daughter.

**Thor Odinson: **Odin's oldest son, the God of thunder and heir to Asgard. Handsome, charming and outgoing, Thor has a lively nature that longs for constant adventure and usual danger. Armed with his mighty hammer, Mjolnir, Thor is a frightening advisory for anyone who threatens him, his family, or his realm.

**Loki Odinson: **The second oldest of Odin's children and the god of wisdom and knowledge. Unlike his ambitious older brother, Loki is calmer, quieter and gives more into reason than instinct. Loki is a teacher as well as a skilled magician.

**Baldur Odinson: **Odin's fourth child and firstborn of the twins. At only eleven years old, Baldur has found his gift as the god weaponry and forgery. Outgoing and stubborn like his brother Thor, Baldur is the most opinionated of Odin's children and isn't afraid to let his voice be heard.

**Brenam Odinson: **Odin's fifth child and the youngest of the twins. Brenam has a developing gift as a healer and is his brother, Loki's, best student. Brenam also has Loki's quieter nature and unlike his twin brother, Brenam is cautious about his opinions and how they may affect others.

* * *

_**Asgardians**_

**Heimdall: **Asgard's powerful all knowing and all seeing gatekeeper to the Bifrost bridge. He is a constant source of comfort and wisdom to Kass.

**Lady Saga:** Lady in waiting to Kass and close family friend. Saga has one daughter, Inga, whom she has raised by herself since the death of her husband ten years before.

**Lady Sif: **Saga's protective older sister and the goddess of war. Sif has gone on many great adventures with Thor, Loki, and The Warrior's Three and is always eager to prove herself to anyone who doubts her skills as a female warrior.

**Fandral: **A member of The Warrior's Three and one of Thor's oldest friends. As well as an extraordinary swordsman, Fandral has a public reputation as a charmer around women, but is truly in love with Lady Saga.

**Hogun: **A member of The Warrior's Three. Also known as Hogun the Grim for his austere nature, he is strong in battle and is calm in the stormiest of situations.

**Volstagg: **A member of The Warrior's Three. Volstagg's main love is food and normally cannot live a minute without it. He has a general fondness for the children of Asgard and is usually surrounded by them wherever he goes.

**Inga:** Lady Saga's ten year old daughter who is a companion to Baldur and Brenam. Inga's father died in battle shortly after she was born, but looks to Fandral as her father figure and hopes that one day he and her mother might marry.

**Marite: **Ten year old daughter to one of Queen Frigga's lady's in waiting. Marite is another companion to Baldur and Brenam, but is very close to Brenam. Both of them believe themselves to be in love with each other and plan to marry one day.

**Carrick: **A half Asgardian, half Vanaheimer who has been exiled from the realm of Vanaheim for public disorder. Carrick goes to Asgard in some hopes of finding out about his Asgardian heritage.


	2. Odinsdotter

**Odinsdotter**

_She always believed herself to be different from everyone else. Her abilities…her gifts as one may call them were unordinary, some may have called in extraordinary. She herself didn't know what to call it. She was born with them though. Born to travel the cosmos at her free will. Without the help of the gatekeeper. Born to communicate with the stars, to hear them sing or mourn._

_Mother said she was meant for something different, something better than what she ever find at home in Asgard. Something more than any of her brothers could gain. Not even Thor with Mjolnir or Loki with his wisdom and knowledge. The twins had gifts that were similar to other gods. Baldur was excellent in the forgery, designing weapons that few warriors had the ability to do. Brenam was a developing healer who listened and learned with a fierce intensity to anyone who taught him. _

_Then there was father. Odin Allfather. The greatest being to ever rule in the Nine Realms. Powerful warrior and extraordinary leader. She was proud that he was her father and she loved him, but love was distant. He was distant from her. She didn't know what she had done to earn his distance and often time coldness. Was it because she was born differently from everyone else? Was it simply because she was female and should be more concern about marriage and bearing children; instead of traveling the cosmos in search of a legend?_

_Weren't they legends though? Asgard, Asguardians, her family, herself? Legends written in stories the mortals read of, passed down from generations? Weren't there those who still searched and read for the legends that were as old as time?_

_Of course, Father would think her fool for believing such a thing. She had to believe in something. She had stopped long ago trying to win her father's affection. She would travel the cosmos of Asgard and the other realms to find this legend, the lost cosmos._

* * *

Kassana landed firmly on the ground. Her head was spinning and she had to sit down to get herself together. As much as she enjoyed traveling through the starry filled sky, landing was still difficult. She took several deep breaths and finally opened her eyes.

She was roughly twelve miles away from the palace in Asgard. The sun was coming up and by the time she got there, breakfast would have just started. Jelnir, her horse, nuzzled her face. Kass giggled as she reached up and touched her mane.

"Hello, lovely," she said, "Did you miss me?"

The horse whinnied that made Kass believe that she was answering with a yes. She stood and brushed the star dust off her. A hard task, she was covered in the remains of her journey through the cosmos. This one had not been disappointing, though. She had seen several new stars. A couple of them had been a deep shade of purple, a very rare star indeed. She reached out and pulled a small piece of the star. It was hot in her hand and glowed and shimmered, she bottled it and tucked into her bag. The she continued flying, wandering, searching for her desired destination.

She knew it was out there, the lost cosmos. It was said that the lost cosmos would have not only stars but three moons surrounding it in a triangle. Within this triangle would be billions of brightly colored stars that were unseen by anyone, mortal and immortal. Kass still had yet to find it. Not even Heimdall, Asgard's powerful all seeing gatekeeper could see it and he saw everything. So if he couldn't see it, then chances were it didn't exist.

Kass took out her prized possession. The star dust glittered in the glass vial. She was excited to get home and study the star in her observatory, as well as show it to Heimdall. He could probably tell her its origins.

She put the star back into her bag, mounted her horse and rode off to home. As she raced through the fields, the sun began to appear in the distance. Bright colors of red, pink, and orange filled the sky; its light reflecting on the water.

Kass reached up behind her head and let her braid out. Her long brown hair flew in the wind. It was complete freedom to her. Kass enjoyed freedom. No one to tell her what to do, where to go, how to behave; not that she didn't enjoy being a princess of Asgard. She did enjoy it very much. She loved new dresses and getting her hair done as much as Saga, her beloved lady in waiting loved dressing her up.

She knew she could never be as beautiful as mother; no one could and anyone who thought they might be was a fool. Kass was an ugly duckling compared to her elegant and gracious mother; at least, that was what she thought. Mother didn't think so. Maybe it was because Kass was her only daughter, slap bang in the middle of four brothers, that she thought her daughter to be the loveliest princess in the Nine Realms. So lovely, that it puzzled her that Kass still had yet to find a husband.

It was puzzling at all except for Kass and her brothers. She was picky and she wasn't ashamed of it. She didn't want just any man. She wanted the man that was made just for her. Not a perfect one, even a goddess knew that was nonexistent. A man who had flaws and was aware of them was more appealing to Kass than one who believed that he had none at all. Maybe her man wasn't an Asgardian; maybe he was somewhere else in the other realms. Afheim, Vanaheim, maybe even Midgard (Earth). Surely, mother and father wouldn't oppose her marrying a mortal if they believed him to be well suited for her.

The sun had completely risen in the bright blue sky and Kass could see the golden and white palace in the distance. Suddenly she ached for home more than ever. She desperately wanted to tell mother about her journey through the cosmos, hear about what her brothers had been up to. If Thor, Loki and their friends had been on any adventures while she was gone and if Baldur and Brenam had gotten into any trouble. Hopefully the dress that Saga was making for her when she left was done.

Kass finally made it to the palace gates that opened immediately upon her arrival. She then steered her horse to the front of the palace doors. People all around, coming and going, stop and saw the young princess dismount from her horse. Whispers were suddenly being thrown all around.

"The princess is back!"

"Kass is home!"

"Do you think she found the cosmos?"

"Did she find any new stars?"

Kass smiled when she heard all of them, but didn't stop to explain anything. She was tired and she was hungry. Jilnir was taken to the stables by a servant and Kass made her way through the palace, up the grand staircase that led to main hall that was used for banquets, celebrations, and the breakfast and supper meals that was served for the palace residents.

Kass could hear the lively chatter of all the people as she walked through the door less hall. People all around were eating at long tables that were heavily laden with all kinds of food. It made Kass even hungrier.

Up at the top was the main table where the family and the closest friends ate. Mother and Father, and then next to mother was Thor, Loki, and then Thor's three friends, Fandral (who was in Kass' seat), Hogun, and Volstagg, who had the most food out of everyone and Lady Sif and Lady Saga were at the end of the table. Baldur and Brenam were still young enough to sit down below with their friends. Kass walked through the long hallway and up the stairs to the main table.

"Kassana!" Mother exclaimed, "I'm so glad you're home! Sit down and eat, you looked like you haven't eaten a thing at all."

Father didn't say anything, but Kass couldn't tell if he seemed pleased at her homecoming.

"No, I'm good, Mother," Kass said as she grabbed an orange off of Fandral's plate.

"That's my breakfast!" he said indignantly.

"That's my seat," Kass argued.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" asked Thor

"For now," she said as she tossed the orange in the air and caught with the other hand, "I'm going to take a bath and go to bed. I'm exhausted."

Saga was starting to get out of her seat, when Kass told her sit back down.

"If I can travel the cosmos for four days, I can draw my own bath."

As she walked out of the room, she could everyone at the main table talking about her, asking the same questions that people were asking about when she arrived outside. Kass walked through the palace until she made it to her family's chambers.

When she made it to her own chambers, she let out a sigh of relief.

"It's good to be home."

A/N: So, some of you may be wondering about Loki. He is Odin and Frigga's blood son, he is not the god of lies, and is not a trickster. He is completely opposite of all of that. Instead, I made him the god of wisdom and knowledge as well as a teacher. He is still a magician, but uses it very sparingly.


End file.
